


Control

by Rareshipper96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Eve Pissing, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omorashi, Student Eve Teschmacher, Teacher Kara Danvers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: A teenaged Eve and her teacher, Kara have been in a relationship for some time and she holds her after class one day, only to make her drink enough water she wets herself.you've been warned.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Eve Teschmacher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Control

“Ms. Danvers?” A girl called, raising her hand in the air. 

“Yes, Susan?” Kara replied, turning around from writing on the board. 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Susan asked. 

“Sure.” Kara answered with a small smile. 

“Can I go, too?” Eve chimed, raising her hand. 

“No.” Kara stated, turning back to the board. 

“But you just let Susan go.” Eve argued.

“And I said no.” Kara said. 

“Can I go after she gets back?” Eve groaned. 

“I’ll think about it.” Kara snapped. 

“She really hates you.” Nia laughed, nudging Eve in the ribcage. 

“Tell me about it.” Eve snorted, going back to taking notes. 

Susan got back from the bathroom and Eve immediately asked to go to the bathroom again. Kara shot her down without hesitation and Eve sat grumpy and squirmy in her seat. 

After the class ended, Eve began shoving her things into her bag. 

“Eve, stay with me after class, please.” Kara ordered, not looking up from what she was writing on her notepad. 

“Why?” Eve argued. 

“Because I said so.” Kara replied. 

Eve sighed and slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms. 

“You want me to wait for you?” Nia asked. 

“Nah. This’ll probably be a while.” Eve rolled her eyes at her friend. 

“You sure?” Nia continued. 

“Yes, Nia.” Eve drawled. “Go to room. I’ll be there when I get there.” 

“You can’t stay out of trouble for one day can you?” Nia sighed. 

“No, she can’t.” Kara interrupted, stepping up from her desk and walking over to hers. “You’re dismissed, Nia.” 

Nia nodded silently and walked out of the room, admittedly slightly scared of their teacher. 

Once Nia left, the door locked behind her and Kara immediately smiled widely at Eve. 

“You are so beautiful today.” Kara said, sitting on the edge of Eve’s desk and brushing some hair out of Eve’s face. 

“I know I am. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me all day.” Eve smiled. 

“I wasn’t trying to hide it.” Kara chuckled, sitting backwards in Eve’s lap and starting to kiss her. 

“You taste so good." Kara mumbles against Eve’s lips, sucking Eve’s Tongue. "Love the way you taste."

“What are you playing at here, Kara?” Eve asked, giggling as Kara lightly brushed her fingertips against her thigh as she snuck her hand up Eve’s skirt. 

“Does it need to be stated?” Kara replied, using her other hand to slide up the back of her shirt and undo her bra. 

Eve pulled the straps over her arms and then pulled it out from under her shirt. “Fuck, I hate bras.” 

“Me, too.” Kara growled, roughly kissing her neck while still walking her fingers around Eve’s thighs. 

“For very different reasons I’m sure.” Eve chuckled. 

“That’s probably true.” Kara mused, mumbling into the soft skin of her neck. 

“You just want constant access to my tits.” Eve stated. 

“That’s definitely true.” Kara smiled, taking her hand out from Eve’s skirt and sliding it up her shirt with the other one and rubbing Eve’s breasts. 

“Why are you so fucking hot to me?” Eve asked, moaning lightly. 

“I thought I was hot to everyone? Not just you.” Kara said sucking Eve's bottom lip and Eve gasped into Kara's mouth. 

“You are. But we’ve been alone for a minute and my panties are soaked. You’re the fucking devil, Kara.” Eve laughed. 

“Are they now?” Kara chuckled darkly. 

“Feel for yourself.” Eve replied. 

“Maybe I will.” Kara breathed, pulling herself from Eve’s take to look her in the face as Kara took her hands out from Eve’s shirt and put one back up her skirt. She rubbed two fingers up and down Eve’s panties, pausing on upwards motions to give special attention to Eve’s clit. “I love how turned on I make you.” 

“I hate it.” Eve moaned. “You don’t know how many times I’ve had to leave your class and go straight to the bathrooms and get off.” 

“Tell me about it.” Kara replied, pushing Eve’s chin up to look at her with her free hand. “What gets you worked up?” 

“Everything.” Eve panted, Kara sliding her hand into her panties and rubbing circles over her clit, making her moan loudly. “Anything.” 

“Like what?” Kara asked. 

“When you look at me.” Eve whimpered. “Not those passing glances, but those times you tell me to do something or when you’re just teaching a lesson, but you’re staring at me the whole time. And I can just tell what you’re thinking. And I start thinking it, too. Or those times that you’ll walk by and touch me really subtly, your hand on my shoulder, brushing my arm as you walk by, or even when you bend over to talk to whoever’s sitting in front of me and I just stare because your ass is that good.” 

“And then?” Kara asked, putting her second hand up Eve’s skirt and pushing two fingers inside of her. 

“Well I start thinking things. About getting fucked - being taken by behind, getting my hair pulled. About making love - getting held, being kissed, letting someone else take control for the time being.” Eve continued. 

“Have you ever touched yourself in class, Eve?”

Eve silently nodded, moaning loudly as Kara slipped another finger in. 

“Have you ever orgasmed in class?” Kara proceeded. 

“A few times.” Eve moaned. “When I orgasm, I pretend that I’m coughing or having a stomach cramp or something, but no one knows but me.” 

“How does no one ever see you?” Kara asked, rubbing her clit quicker and making her moan more often and louder.

“No one looks close enough.” Eve laughed. “If I wear a large hoodie, I can pretend my hands are in the pockets, but really, one’s inside and down my panties. Or sometimes I just forget I’m in class and start going at it, hand in my pants right there but no one even notices.” 

“That’s so clever.” Kara mused. “Only you would think of something that clever.” 

“I try not to do it often though. So don’t hold your breath.” Eve chuckled, inhaling sharply with plea surely. “Most of the time I just go into the bathroom and sit down on one of the toilets, pull my panties down, and just go at it as much as I want, both my hands in between my legs, rubbing my clit, fingering my pussy.” 

“Has anyone ever walked in on you?” Kara replied. 

“Plenty of times, but I don’t think anyone cares that much. I’m not the only girl who likes to touch herself, you know.” Eve purred. 

“At school?” Kara raised her eyebrows. 

“No, that’s mostly guys. But we’re all sisters in here. If one of us wants to get off in the bathroom, who are the rest of us to judge?” Eve sang. 

“Tell me more.” Kara ordered, rubbing Eve’s clit and moving her fingers inside her even faster. 

“One time…I was sitting in a weird position and I had such a great fucking orgasm that day, I squirted all over the bathroom door. It was so hot.” Eve breathed. “And one time, you’d been teasing me all class and I didn’t even make it to the bathroom. I had an orgasm right where I was standing in the hallway. Lucky me no one was around.”

“God I love sensitive teenager sex drives right now.” Kara growled. “Tell me something even dirtier.” 

“How much dirtier?” Eve asked. 

“Dirty as a filthiest sexual stories.” Kara said. 

“You asked for it.” Eve smirked, growing close to climax. “One, one time I was sitting on the toilet, really really turned on. I had my legs kinda raised in the air because it just felt really nice like that for some reason, and when I came, I was so out of it from that great orgasm, that I forgot what was going on and started peeing right like that. It arched perfectly into a fountain and just went on the floor.” 

“Oh you naughty little thing.” Kara grinned. 

“But there’s more. I realized what I was doing and stopped, but then I took a moment and no one was in the bathrooms since I took my time and ran into the beginning of class, so I kept going. I had to get off a second time from how turned on I got.” 

“That was nowhere near as dirty as a filthiest sexual story, but I am so turned on regardless.” Kara stated licking Eve's lips with tongue painting a trail along Eve's lips. Eve parted her lips and Kara’s tongue found its way easily into Eve’s mouth exploring every part of her mouth kissing her messily. It takes them a few minutes to part and they were both breathing heavily.

“Now make me come, bitch.” Eve panted against Kara's mouth.

“Yes, Mam.” Kara nodded, moving her hands in between Eve’s legs, pressing and pushing and pulling and rubbing, until Eve bit her lip to prevent form being too loud as she orgasmed. 

Eve leaned in and started sucking and licking Kara's earlobe. She licked Kara’s licked Kara’s earlobe for a moment before whispering. “To make it all worse, sometimes when no one’s around, I do it again.”

Kara pulled her hands out from Eve’s skirt and wiped them on her shirt as she gently kissed her, laughing an “I love you, you kinky bastard.” 

“I love you, too.” Eve panted, kissing her back and beginning to undo Kara’s pants. Eve pulled Kara’s cock out and reached her hand in between her legs and used what she brought up as lubricant as she began sliding her fist up and down. 

“Wait. I like this shirt.” Eve said, pulling it off of her head and dropping it on the floor next to them. 

Eve went back to kissing her, one hand in Kara’s hair and the other on her dick, stroking her quickly. Eve moved her hand up and down Kara’s length, messily kissing her as she did so, drawing moans from Kara’s soft lips. 

“Kara?” Eve asked. 

“Yeah, Eve?” Kara replied. 

“I’m hungry.” Eve stated. 

“My God, Eve!” Kara exclaimed. “Can you not wait until after I get off?” 

“I have a one-track mind, sorry.” Eve laughed. 

“Would I get this done faster if I played with your ass? I can do that.” Eve offered. 

“As much as I love things going in and about my ass, I think what you’re doing right now is enough.” Kara said. 

“So do you ever get turned on in class because of me?” Eve smiled. 

“All the time.” Kara answered. 

“Do you ever touch yourself in class thinking of me?” Eve asked. 

“I try not too considering having a penis, when I’m turned on it’s much more obvious.” Kara replied. 

“That’s not what I asked.” Eve smirked. 

“I have. Sometimes.” Kara whispered. 

“Do you fantasize about me when I’m not there?” Eve teased. 

“I don’t need to. Even on days I don’t have you, I see you around. And I don’t need to fantasize to get turned on by you.” Kara stated. 

“Good.” Eve growled, increasing her pace and the intensity of her hand immensely, causing Kara to gasp. 

“Come on.” Eve begged into her ear, licking Kara's cheek. “Come all over me.” 

“Alright.” Kara panted, stopping from holding back and letting herself build up until she could feel the come just at the head of her cock, about to get out. 

“You make the weirdest sex faces.” Eve mused. 

Kara burst out laughing as she came onto her, shooting come onto Eve’s chest and stomach. 

“Thanks.” Kara chuckled as Eve wiped the come off of her chest and then stole a tissue off of another desk to clean her hands with. 

“Can I have something to eat now?” Eve asked. 

“What do you want?” Kara sighed, tucking herself back in her pants and handing Eve her shirt off the floor. 

“What do you have?” Eve countered. 

“Come.” Kara got off her and walked over to her desk. She used a key from her pocket to unlock the largest drawer. When she opened it, there was 2 of every type of candy you could imagine along with some self-serve cereal bowls, chips, and various trail mixes. 

“This is what’s in the secret drawer?!” Eve exclaimed. 

“What?” Kara asked. 

“We always tried to break into this drawer to find out what was in it and could never.” Eve stated. 

“Is that something else I have to worry about? Breaking and entering?” Kara scoffed. 

“Hey I only do it to the other teachers now.” Eve said, taking a small package of peeps out and opening them with her fingernail. 

“Thanks for sparing me.” Kara snorted, closing the drawer and locking it. 

“You know what? I really need to pee. I’ll be right back.” Eve said, walking towards the door.

“No.” Kara said sternly.

“No?” Eve scoffed. 

“I think you know already that you’re not getting out of this room.” Kara stated smugly. 

“Now I do. I had my suspicions before.” Eve mused. 

“I’ve wanted to make you do this for so long, Eve. And today you had that giant practice in PE and I watched you drink 3 bottles throughout the class and I knew today was the day. So it’s a matter of time of just waiting for them to hit now.” Kara explained.

“Good thing I wore a skirt.” Eve laughed. 

“You might want to take off your panties.” Kara demanded. 

“Fine.” Eve pulled her wet panties down by the sides and stepped out of them. Kara took them from her hand and put them in her pocket. “Am I getting those back?” 

“The next time you come over, sure.” Kara smiled. 

“And you say I’m the kinky one.” Eve sneered. 

“I’m not the one who voluntarily pees on bathroom floors.” Kara responded. 

“No but you are the one trying to get me to do the same to your classroom.” Eve grinned. 

“Touché.” Kara mused, sitting down in her rolling chair and pulling Eve into her lap.

Eve snuggled into Kara’s chest as she wrapped her arm around Eve. 

“Can I ask you a heavy question?” Eve asked. 

“Sure.” Kara replied. “What’s going on?” 

“Why me?” Eve muttered. 

“What?” 

“Why me?” Eve repeated, clearer. “Of all the girls that are attracted to you, why me?” 

“Because of all the girls attracted to me, you’re the only one I’m attracted to.” Kara answered. 

“I have small boobs, no ass, no personality. Why me?” Eve huffed. 

“For one, it’s called puberty. I taught you about that in 9th grade, dipshit.” Kara replied. “And I just like you. You’re wild and uncontrollable. I like that in a lover.” 

“Ooh. Lover is such a fancy word.” Eve sang, eating a peep. 

“It’s accurate though. I am in love with you.” Kara stated. 

“We’re gonna stay together after I graduate, right? And be an official couple?” Eve continued. 

“Of course.” Kara nodded. “I love you. Sincerely.”

“What if I want to move?” Eve asked. 

“I’ll move with you. I’m devoted to you, Eve.” Kara replied. “I’m not stringing you along.” 

“I know that, Kara.” Eve sighed. “But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.” 

“You’re a teenage girl, Eve. Your whole existence is getting fucked over by other people. But you have to trust someone in all this. You need me.” Kara said quietly, kissing the top of her head. 

“I do.” Eve said.

“So I mean considering you trust me with your life, maybe you could trust me with your love life?” Kara asked. 

“It’s harder said than done. You can’t just trust someone.” Eve grumbled. 

“I know. I don’t expect you too anytime soon. Just sometime in the future maybe.” Kara stated. “Now drink up.” 

Kara opened another drawer full of water bottles and loosened the cap on one and handed it to her.

“Oh God.” Eve laughed, taking the cap off and bringing it to her lips. 

Kara reached over and set two more bottles on the desk. 

“You don’t expect me to drink all of these?” Eve scoffed. 

“Yes. I do. Drink as much as you can. And then some.” Kara ordered, loosening the caps on them. 

Eve sighed and drank the first bottle all in one go. “I don’t have to drink them all at once, right?” 

“I’d rather you not vomit water all over me, no.” Kara replied. 

“Thank fuck.” Eve laughed. “I’m telling you right now, my bladder can not hold all this on top of what else is in there.” 

Kara stared down at her blankly. 

“Oh!” Eve exclaimed. “That’s the point!” 

“There’s a reason you’re a year behind, isn’t there?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah. Someone keeps failing me in her class.” Eve huffed. 

“Maybe if someone did their god damn homework instead of assuming fucking the teacher means free grades, they wouldn’t be failed every semester.” Kara sang. 

Once Eve was getting so squirmy she couldn’t sit still, Kara shoved her off. 

“Go sit in a chair or something.” Kara said. 

“You go sit in a chair.” Eve sneered. 

“I am.” Kara stated, taking a sip from one of the open bottles of water. 

“I like your lap though.” Eve argued. 

“And I want to watch you squirm until you lose control.” Kara said. “Actually, get on a desk.”

Eve awkwardly climbed onto the desk, being careful not to press on her stomach too hard. 

“Squat above it.” Kara instructed. 

“What am I? A fucking bird?” Eve scoffed, doing as told and squatting above it. “This is a really weird position to sit in.” 

“Your skirt is riding up and I’m getting an amazing view right now.” Kara chuckled. “That’s a plus.” 

“Pervert.” Eve snorted. 

“I am.” Kara nodded, taking note of the goosebumps on Eve’s legs and arms. “You’re really desperate already aren’t you?” 

Eve nodded. 

“Don’t hold back. I want to see how desperate you are.” Kara stated. “I want to watch as you slowly lose control.” 

Kara got up and brought over the last bottle of water that was still mostly full. “Make it happen for me.” 

Eve took the bottle and slowly raised it to her lips before drinking as much of it as she could - which left her a little over half left. 

Eve set it down on the chair by the desk, after a few minutes just sitting on the edge of the desk and dangling her legs over it. 

“That’s way too uncomfortable. I’m lazy. I don’t do squats for 5 seconds let alone 5 hours.” Eve stated. 

Kara shrugged and didn’t really care, playing with the fingers on one of her hands while sitting on the desk next to her. 

“You’re a weird girlfriend.” Eve laughed. 

“I know.” Kara replied. 

“You flip back and forth between caring and sexy and I’m always confused as to what I’m supposed to be feeling right now.” Eve smiled. 

“Like you need to pee I hope.” Kara smirked.

“Well other than that.” Eve snorted. “Whoa.” 

“What?” Kara asked. 

“I am definitely starting to feel the effects of the water.” Eve muttered. “That was really sudden.”

Kara sat there silently grinning as Eve readjusted herself constantly on the desk trying to find some angle, some position to relieve the desperation on her bladder. Kara’s dick was already hard just from anticipation, straining against her jeans.

“Fuck.” Eve hissed as she badly repositioned herself and felt a spurt of warmth hit her thighs. 

“Hold it.” Kara said. 

“I-I’m trying.” Eve stammered. “I fool around with stuff like this at room, but I always wuss out I’ve never actually lost it before and this is really uncomfortable.” 

“But isn’t it a good kind of uncomfortable?” Kara asked. “Fighting so hard, having all this inside you, and having to hold it all back?” 

“Have you actually ever done the holding part before? Because this is not very nice feeling.” Eve scoffed. 

“Yeah. I have. A lot. It’s exhilarating once you actually start to lose it and then once you completely give in, that feeling of relief makes it all worth it.” Kara breathed, getting up and standing in front of her. 

“See that sounds nice. Sitting here trying to hold back five and a half bottles of water is a bit less enjoyable without that happening yet.” Eve replied. 

“Can you sit back?” Kara asked. “Spread your legs open?” 

“I can try.” Eve answered, slowly easing backwards as to not let any of her muscles relax even for a split second. Eve carefully brought her legs up and open to the sides on top of the desk, losing tiny dribbles as she moved. As her feet got on the surface, a large amount spilled out and she cried out. 

“Hold it!” Kara commanded. 

Eve tightened her muscles even more than she thought she could and held for all she could, but tiny golden droplets rolled out of her and onto the desk, Kara watching hungrily. 

Kara was right though, even though she was fighting so hard to stay squirming and desperate for Kara, the feeling of losing control felt amazing. Each drop started coming out faster as her muscles grew tired of holding it and she whimpered loudly. Even though this was something she was being told to do, it still felt embarrassing to have an ‘accident’. 

But because it was with Kara, maybe it was less embarrassing and more freeing as the time passed. 

The drops turned into a thin, steady stream going down to a small puddle beneath her that was quickly growing and starting to spill over the edge of the desk. 

“I can’t.” Eve pleaded, hands gripping the sides of the desk so hard her knuckles were white. 

“Yes, you can.” Kara said, stepping closer although out of the ‘line of fire’. “You can d-“ 

Eve shouted as her muscles gave in and she let out a full force stream that shot far off the desk and just formed a large puddle on the floor a couple feet in front of the desk. Kara stepped back so she could get a better view and rubbed herself through her pants as Eve still tried to control it, but had no progress. 

“Fuck, this feels so good.” Eve moaned as a change in pressure inside her finally seemed to happen. 

“I know.” Kara grinned, watching as the pee didn’t show any sign of stopping, just kept coming and creating that puddle on the floor. 

Eve sighed loudly as she completely stopped caring and just focused on how relieved she was feeling in that moment. Eve may have been sitting on a desk at school in front of her teacher girlfriend who set her up to this in the first place, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say this was one of the best experiences of her life. 

It was a full minute before the stream started weakening, Kara’s jaw open and underwear damp with come. It took almost another minute before Eve actually finished, a huge puddle 2 feet in front of the desk and a thick trail from the puddle up to the desk - which was also reasonably soaked on top. 

Kara smiled widely at her as she helped her down. “That was fucking amazing.” 

“It felt fucking amazing!” Eve exclaimed, standing up and feels a few stray squirts run down the sides of her legs. “Oh God I loved that.” 

“Here.” Eve went to put her hand down Kara’s pants but she held it away. 

“Don’t bother. I already came in there.” Kara snickered. 

“Oh God.” Eve laughed. “This was so amazing though. Oh my God, Kara.” 

“I know.” Kara nodded. “You should get to your room before people ask questions about what you’re doing here so late.” 

“You’re just gonna kick me out?” Eve scoffed. 

“I have work to do. And you have friend to report to.” Kara stated. “But this was amazing. I love you so much.” 

“Fine.” Eve groaned. “And I love you, too.” 

“And you know what?” Kara mused. “Considering I stole your panties, there’s nothing stopping you from stopping for a pee anywhere you want on the way to your room. I expect stories tomorrow.” 

“I can do that.” Eve chuckled, letting Kara hold her and kiss her. 

“Text you later.” Kara smiled. “Now get out of here.” 

Eve thought long and hard about what Kara said. She was almost to her room, but there was nothing that could create a good enough story for Kara to be satisfied. Eve was worried she’d have to walk a different way to her room and report back another day, but then a gust of wind blew and froze her freshly shaven legs. And then she got an idea. 

She wasn’t wearing anything under her skirt. Which meant nothing could stop her from warming up. As she walked up the block to her room, a trail of droplets followed behind her, piss running down her legs. And she felt amazingly free. She was basically pissing herself walking down the street, but no one could tell but her.

Eve sat at the front of the class the next day - which Kara knew meant trouble since Eve usually sat in the back to avoid attention. Kara kept watching her throughout her lesson. She did nothing abnormal at all until he noticed her intentionally knock a pencil off her desk. She bent over to pick it up and when he looked up, she saw Eve was once again wearing no panties. But better yet was slowly starting to relieve herself in her chair. Kara choked a little and covered it up by coughing and handed her back the pencil with a stoic expression on. She went back to her desk and picked up her newspaper, peeking just over the top to watch her, watch the piss run off the edge of the chair and drip onto the floor.


End file.
